


Demons

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dark Past, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: The crew gets exposed to a toxin and Gul Dukat witnesses the dark side of humans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that the toxin has a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde effect on the crew. You've been warned.

“Access denied,” Sisko said in a low dangerous voice. “The station is under quarantine no one is allowed on or off the station.” Sisko glared back at Gul Dukat through the view screen. “Come now Benjamin surely you can make an exception for a friend?” Dukat purred into the monitor smiling. Sisko's eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a perfect line. “No exceptions!” Sisko hissed.

  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and Gul Dukat materialized looking rather happy with himself. Sisko launched forward grabbing Dukat by the neck and dragging him into his office. Sisko slams Dukat into his desk. “What part of quarantine do you not get?!” Sisko yelled. Dukat shocked expression is not the response Sisko was looking for.

  
A wicked grin emerges on Sisko's face. “You know I was a lot like you during my academy days.” “ A smooth-talking, ladies man who didn't take no for an answer.” “Tell me Dukat have you ever played alien bingo?” Sisko asked as his grin grew wider.  
Dukat gulped, “No I can't say that I have.” Sisko steps toward Dukat with a wild look in his eyes.

“ Commander you don't look well perhaps I had better be on my way,” Dukat says trying to make a move toward the door.  
Sisko blocks him from leaving. “Where do you think you are going?” Sisko asks. “We're just getting started.” Sisko reaches around and unclasps Dukat's armor. It falls to the floor with a crashing thud.

  
“Commander what are you doing?” Dukat gasps.

  
Just then Dr. Julian Bashir walks in

  
“Commander, have you seen Garak anywhere? He seems to have vanished into thin air.” Julian says.  
“Oh! I'm sorry did I interrupt something?” He asks.

  
“Not at all, Doctor I was just about to show Gul Dukat the finer points of alien bingo,” Sisko says.  
Julian,”Ah bingo that takes me back,” he says.

  
“Would someone please explain what is going on?!” Dukat demands.

  
Sisko and Julian exchange smiles. Julian steps up and starts to explain, “the objective of alien bingo is to have sex with as many alien species as possible. “There is a score card and if you can keep a high score or fill up your score card, you win.” “The score vary by species, some species are worth more than others.” It's a game that academy cadets mostly play, some officers play but not many.

”  
“Hmm, I wonder where Cardiassian would score on the bingo sheet?” Sisko thought out loud.

  
“Relatively high, I would assume,” Julian replied, “Given their private, secretive nature it would be quite difficult to get one of them into bed.” “That reminds me I must find Garak.” “I'm off, I will see you at dinner tonight, Commander?” Julian says as he turns on his heels to leave.  
“ Yes, yes, of course,” Sisko says waving Julian out the door. He then turns his attention to Dukat, who is frantically trying to get his remote transporter work.

  
“ As I told you before Skant, the station is under quarantine no one gets on or off the station.” Sisko says to Dukat as he approaches him. “Now where were we?” he says put his hand on Dukat's neck. Dukat's eyes widen, “ Now Benjamin let's not do anything we might regret later.” Dukat says trying to think of some way out of his current situation.

  
Sisko just smiled as his hand finds Dukat's slit. Sisko strokes and teases the sensitive ridges with his fingers. Dukat gasps and his scales flush a vibrate shade of blue. “Benjamin please sto-.” His pleas fall short as Sisko's fingers begin caressing the soft tissue inside his ajan. Dukat moans uncontrollably.

Before he realizes what is happening, Sisko spins him around and bends Dukat over his desk. In one fluid movement Dukat finds his trousers unclasped and around his ankles. He starts to interject but Sisko continues the assault on his slit and ajan with the accuracy and skill that would put any comfort woman to shame. He feels his own slick running down his legs.

  
Suddenly Dukat feels himself being stretched as something blunt, muscular, warm, and large enters his ajan. He glances back to see Sisko's pants unzipped and he has buried his prUt completely inside him.

  
“ My word if all human prUts are like this, no wonder Garak is infatuated with the ship's doctor.” He think to himself.

Dukat can't even wriggle, his ajan is so overwhelmed and everting is out of the question. Then Sisko starts thrusting, a mixure of pain and pleasure consumes Dukat. He death grips the desk to keep from falling to the floor. His vision starts to blur as he feels warm, sticky liquid splash up his front and back and start dripping down his legs.

  
“You are tighter than any pussy I have ever had.” Sisko pants trying to catch his breath. “If I would have known I would have tapped that ass the first day we met.” Sisko says looking very satisfied with himself. He slaps Dukat's rear, cups it, leans over and says, “Ready for round two?”

  
“Commander!” yells a voice from the door.  
Sisko looks up and is hit with a phaser blast. He hits the floor unconscious.

  
Kira charges in, phaser still pointed at Sisko.

“Are you okay, Dukat?” Dukat stands there looking completely dumbfounded and confused.

“Do you require medical assistance?” Kira asks.

Dukat doesn't answer. He just slowly and carefully bends over and starts to pull up his pants and fasten them. “All I require from you Major is a way back to my ship, Thank you.” Dukat replies.

  
“Odo is working on bring the transporters back online,” Kira says, “Please at least let Nurse Jabara exam you to make sure nothing is torn or broken.”

  
Dukat glared at Kira, “That won't be necessary Major, I assure you I have experienced much worse.”

  
Odo comes through the door, “I have got the transporters back online but they will have to be operated manually.” Odo says.

  
Kira walks over to the transporter control panels. Dukat fully dressed steps onto the transporter pad. Kira types in the coordinates and presses a button. Dukat vanishes in a flash of light. Kira slides to the floor and starts to sob.

  
“Major, what's wrong?” Odo says looking concerned.

  
Kira takes a deep breath and begins to explain,” my resistance cell planted a nero toxin that was meant to incapacitate the personnel of Terok Nor but we never followed through on dispersing it. I thought it had been deactivated when the Federation helped end the Occupation. I was wrong. I never imaged it would turn the crew into sex crazed monsters.” “I hope the Prophets can forgive me because I don't know if anyone else will.”


End file.
